


proximity

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insomnia, Lowercase, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: he was awake again. don't get him wrong, he did actually sleep for once. but an hour of sleep just doesn't cut it for kei. he hates that he can't go back to sleep. and he's cold, too.oh. it was because he somehow moved away from tadashi in his sleep.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	proximity

he was awake again. don't get him wrong, he did actually sleep for once. but an hour of sleep just doesn't cut it for kei. he hates that he can't go back to sleep. and he's cold, too.

oh. it was because he somehow moved away from tadashi in his sleep.

he internally berated his body from moving away from his main source of warmth and love and affection, and rolled over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. he didn't stir, and he wishes that he did. but it's fine either way.

he watches the strands of hair curl around his freckled cheeks, his eyelashes brush gently against his face, the rise and fall of his chest that signified a peace that kei wished he could attain easily. reaching up, he brushes those stray strands of hair behind his ear, bringing his hand down to cup his cheek and rub his thumb against it. slowly drawing circles into his skin, counting the dots that decorated it.

he presses his forehead against his, counting his breaths now, wishing he could stare into those pretty eyes of his. he thinks waxing poetic about his own boyfriend is fine in his mind, plus it's not like he's awake to see his face burn with the shamelessness he has.

he couldn't help it, tadashi was just so _b_ _eautiful_. he grabs his hand, which had been wrapped around his other hand as he curled up, presumably to help contain any warmth he had. intertwining fingers with him, he closes his eyes, feeling strangely content. but there was still a nagging thought in his head, and he realized that he really wasn't yet comfortable with his position.

he didn't get it. he shifted closer, moving to tangle their legs together, and angled his head down so he could nuzzle into his neck. he hummed quietly, wondering if this was enough.

it wasn't, and before he could ponder why, tadashi suddenly moved his arm to press flush against kei's back, and pulling himself into him. he was surprised at the sudden movement, before smiling at the little mumbles that fell from tadashi's mouth. he even heard his name once or twice.

resting his face into the crook of his neck once more, he closes his eyes, feeling a little warmer now. whispering an "i love you" into ears that couldn't possibly hear it, but the smile spreading onto the other's face unbeknownst to him said otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing i couldn't help but writing to try n get some feelings out. didn't rly work but like??? they're cute so it's ok. kei's yearning a lot as always but he makes it through.


End file.
